


Wake Up, Pine Tree

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Pine Tree and William Cipher [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claustrophobia If You Squint, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Gen, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper’s dreams were dreary the night after Bill applied for a job at the Shack. He was inside a metal cage, the outside of said cage only darkness as far as the eye could see. Somehow, he immediately knew that Bill wasn’t here. His presence was warm and bright and not here.</p><p>Following 2x04, Sock Opera. Reading series recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Pine Tree

Dipper’s dreams were dreary the night after Bill applied for a job at the Shack. He was inside a metal cage, the outside of said cage only darkness as far as the eye could see. Somehow, he immediately knew that Bill wasn’t here. His presence was warm and bright and not here. Dipper grabbed the bars, looking out. The cage was small, just large enough for him. 

A voice shouted out of the darkness, a cry for help from his sister. Dipper grabbed the bars tighter, reaching through them. “Mabel!” he screamed out. His voice didn’t echo, and he put his head against the bars.

For a while, all he could hear was the screams of his friends, and he ended up cowering in his cage, crying. “Please, please, I want to wake up, just let it stop.”

The cage seemed as if it was closing in, tighter, about to crush him. He looked at the ever-expanding darkness and stood, gripping the bars so hard he feared they would break. All Dipper had to do was wake up, so why was it so difficult?

“Pine Tree,” a light voice rang behind him, clear and calm. The voices stopped, leaving Dipper in refreshing silence. Yet, Dipper still couldn’t feel Bill’s presence around. It was still cold and dark. He slowly turned, facing the triangle-turned-human. The demon grinned, a twisted, convoluted grin, and stalked forward. He reached a hand through the bars to put it on Dipper’s face, soaking his white glove. Dipper sobbed uncontrollably, and the demon began laughing.

Not a few seconds later, the demon’s presence was replaced with something warm and bright, and the laughing abruptly stopped. The hand remained on his cheek, but Dipper looked up at Bill, who knelt down to Dipper’s height.

“Pine Tree,” he whispered longingly, “Wake up.”


End file.
